


Anytime

by BeYourLight2



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeYourLight2/pseuds/BeYourLight2
Summary: You arrive in New York to reach your dream of becoming an author. While you're there one of the most dangerous natural disasters occur; a winter tornado. You would've died from the cold if it wasn't for some special guys and they are known as, Bts.





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold and windy, the snow was rough and cold as you were finally arriving at the library you dreamed of going to. You got off the bus and stepped on the sidewalk of Manhattan. You used to dream about going to New York, and now, you were finally there. Everything was set in stone for your future. You were going to go to the best school in New York and eventually become a writer. You were actually going to write as a job! All your dreams were coming true and you could see it through the walls of the library.  
You stared in amazement taking in the entire setting around you. The ocean of people intimidated you because you were alone, but hey, you weren’t leaving anytime soon. You took small steps, each time getting closer and closer to the doors. Soon enough, they were open, and you walked in.  
People of all kinds were sitting at the beautifully designed, wooden tables. One group stood out though, with their brightly colored hair and striking visuals. Girls watched them from a distance taking pictures of them. They squealed with their high-pitched voices and basically just looked like they were going to die.  
You walked past them to a table that wasn’t occupied and dropped your backpack on the chair. You also took off two layers of your coat so you can read comfortably. Now it was time for you to get a library card. You walked over to the main desk and took in all of its features. It was painted a light shade of yellow, bringing out the colors of the walls around it. On top of the desk were various things, like a light grey lamp, a yellow translucent bowl with strawberries inside and a stack of what looked like brand new books.  
The lady at the front counter looked at you and smiled, “Hello, how may I help you?”  
You smiled back and asked, “May I get a library card?”  
“Sure thing!” She replied before getting up to gather some things.  
You looked around you and glanced at the table of bright colored boys. You tried not to make it seem like you were staring so when they caught your gaze you immediately looked away. You heard them laugh to themselves as you hid your blush. Why were they so…..different?  
Soon enough the lady at the desk came back with a new card, “Just give me your name and you’ll be all set,” she said with a bright smile.  
You told her your name and she handed you your new, bright and shiny library card. Then off you went looking for books in the tremendous New York library! Before you dove right in you took one last glance at the table of boys, they were looking your direction. Immediately you turned away to earn another chuckle from the table.  
You checked out three books before you went to the second floor. You decided that you should take a break before you browse more books, so you went to the bathroom. You glanced outside and you could see that the wind speed was picking up quickly.  
You finish up in the bathroom and rush out to the second floor of the library. No one else was up here, most likely because there were only books and no tables. The books all seemed super old and that was just the way you like them. I mean you liked the smell and the texture of brand new books, but the old ones are the ones you enjoy the most. They have the softest pages, and the easiest to bend.  
You walked over to a big shelf perpendicular to a huge window. You admired the scenery outside, the snow was brushing against the window, as the wind swirled it in circles around the crowded streets. People hailed taxis and ran softly in the bitter cold. Women wore long coats that went down to their knees, with boots that went right below them. Guys wore big coats that hugged their waist and abdomen. You smiled happily thinking about how amazing it’s going to be living in New York.  
Crash!  
The window broke letting in the windy cold air. You felt pieces of glass cut your bare skin, and footsteps rushed up the stairs. The snow started piling in and onto your clothes, sending you into a series of shivers. You wanted to screech out in pain, but you were in a library, so you just fell and held yourself on the ground.  
“Hey! Is anyone up here!?” A voice called out towards you. Many footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs. The cold air and snow were surrounding you. You took off your coat and cardigan earlier, so right now you were just in a thin t-shirt that did nothing to keep you warm.  
“Over here!” You yelled back not caring if you were being too loud anymore. Footsteps approached you as you examined the glass that dug into your arm. Shards of glass were everywhere, the poor library….  
“Hold on we are coming!” A deeper voice said this time, taking you by surprise. All the footsteps shuffled towards you and soon enough you saw all the boys from the one table, all standing in front of you.  
The rest of the windows on that floor all started shattering, spitting shards of glass in all directions. All the guys quickly ran over to you, despite the glass that was flying at them. You started to stand until another loud crash from above you and the guys, sending you falling to the floor in fear. This time it was the chandelier that was coming down.  
In a blink of an eye, someone had lifted you off your feet and ran with you slung over their shoulder. They were muscular and had a really tight grip around your waist, being careful not to drop you.  
He finally stopped running and you were currently in an unknown area. He put you down and you looked around your surroundings. You saw sinks, stalls, and….urinals. That’s when you realized that he brought you into the boy's bathroom.  
“I-I, wha-what’s going o-on?” You asked shivering from the freezing cold that surrounded yourself. Your eyes were flickering open and shut as you tried to keep consciousness.  
“Shhhh, just rest, for now, we’ll take you somewhere warmer soo-  
Then you were out. 

While you were out

“What do we do? I think she passed out cold!” Jimin yelled to Jin, the only other one in the bathroom at the time.  
“Just protect her right now, this place has the least amount of windows so you won’t have to worry about the glass, but she seems like she is freezing, so try to keep her as warm as possible,” Jin replied before leaving.  
“Wait! Where are you going?!” Jimin worried.  
“I have to go find the rest of the guys, and I will look for things that can keep us all warm out there, don’t worry I’ll be back,” Jin said before leaving Jimin alone with you.  
Jimin held you close to his chest, trying to keep your shivers under control. He took off his light jacket and held it around both of you while he huddled you two together in a corner.  
Moments passed where Jimin just held you tight until the door burst open with a pale Yoongi, and a shivering Taehyung. Jimin immediately got up, being careful not to hurt your wounds and rushed over to Yoongi and Tae. Yoongi looked like he was about to pass out any second while Taehyung was just shivering because of the cold.  
“Where are the rest of the guys?” Jimin stressed out to Taehyung. While Tae and Jimin were talking Yoongi walked over to the corner you were snuggled at and snuggled next to your now warming body. Even though your skin was decorated in red Yoongi pulled you closer, not caring for his clothes. Your body wasn’t as cold as it was before but you were still violently shaking.  
Without thinking Yoongi took off his jacket too, to wrap it around the both of you before passing out snuggled against the crook of your neck and wrapped his arms around you.  
“Ummmm, Yoongi?” Jimin asked as he looked past Taehyung and at you.  
“He’s is sleeping, I don’t think he can hear you,” Taehyung told him, “He’s in rough shape, found him outside looking for Hoseok.”  
Jimin hummed in response and looked at the two of you cuddled together in the corner, “Do you think she has any family we should try to contact?”  
“She might, but the connection is all cut off because of the tornado,” Taehyung replied following Jimin’s gaze to you in the corner.  
“What do we do now though? She has glass shards in her arms and wounds all around her from the flying glass, but we can’t just take her from Yoongi can we?”  
Taehyung started chuckling, “I mean we can try, but Yoongi is Yoongi, what’s his is his, and we can’t disturb his sleep or else something bad will happen to us.”  
“Well, I guess he’ll have to suck it up and care for others because, I’m getting the girl back,” Jimin sighed.  
“You sound like your fighting for your one and only love,” Taehyung laughed, earning a glare from Jimin.  
Jimin rolled his eyes and walked over to the corner in the chilly bathroom. He gently pulled at your arm earning a hiss from you. He didn’t know if you hissed in pain or if you were annoyed. Jimin once again pulled your arm making you open your eyes a bit, and immediately you smacked his hand away before closing your eyes again. Yoongi started moving around at your sudden movements and without thinking you laid your head on his chest and held him close to you. Once you did this, he stopped moving around and pulled you closer.  
Jimin stood there in shock as you two kept getting closer and closer if that were even possible. Again he tugged at your arm but this time he got a response from Yoongi, not you.  
“I swear to god Jimin, freaking stop!” He yelled at him covering your ears with his hands, so it wouldn’t hurt your ears.  
“She has wounds all up and down her arms Yoongi! They need to be treated!” Jimin whisper-yelled at Yoongi who was still holding your ears shut.  
“Let her warm up a bit more before you try doing anything, okay,” Yoongi said softly before laying his hands around you. He snuggled back up to you before passing out cold in your warmth.  
Taehyung was looking at you and snickering to himself at you and Yoongi’s actions towards Jimin. I mean come one who couldn’t laugh when Jimin knew where it was going with Yoongi, but you? Taehyung never would have expected you to smack his hand away as you did.  
“HEY GUYS I’M BACK!” Jin yelled as he entered the bathroom. He immediately looked over at the two snuggling in the corner. “Ok, so what happened while I was gone?” He asked looking at you and Yoongi.  
“Long story short, Yoongi took her away from me,” Jimin pouted at Jin.  
“Fun. Well, I brought back the rest of the guys!” Jin said quickly opening the door to let the guys in.  
“Jin! Why did you make us wait out in the cold before letting us in?!” Namjoon yelled as he entered.  
“It was going to be a surprise that I gathered all you guys up!” Jin said excitingly.  
“Whoopie, Jin brought back the rest of the guys,” Taehyung said sarcastically.

Now you are awake

“Hmmm, why is it so cold, and loud in here?” You say as you turn away from a body lying in front of you, slowly opening your eyes.  
“Hey, get back over here,” some guy said as he flipped you around to face him. You tensed up and looked at him, shocked.  
“You’re finally awake!” a voice cheered as he pulled you away from the strange guy. He only held you tighter, keeping you in place. “Yoongi, why can’t you let her go?” The voice groaned as he gave up.  
“She’s warm and soft, I wanna keep her,” He replied before laying his head on your chest. Ok, if you weren’t already frozen, you would have frozen and then pushed him away from you, but, he was so warm.  
“Okay, that’s enough, you are scaring the poor girl at this point Yoongi,” A different voice said lifting you up like you were nothing and sitting you up on the sink. “Holy cow, you are so light and squishy and adorable!” He squealed pinching your cheeks.  
“U-um thanks?” You said glancing behind the boy to see the now upset guy who you were just so close with. “Is he okay?” You whispered into the man’s ear in front of you.  
“He’s fine, he just took was interrupted from his nap,” the man whispered back and you giggled.  
“Who are you guys?” You ask bluntly looking around the room, “and why am I in a-a BOYS BATHROOM!” You screamed as you got down from the sink and bolted to the door.  
The man who you were just laying with quickly got up and slid in front of the door so you couldn’t get out, “You can’t go out there, it’s too cold,” He said picking you up and putting you right back down on the counter. Why were these guys picking you up so much?  
“Can you guys please tell me what’s going on?” You asked looking down at your tore skin on your arm. Then you glanced at your stomach and saw that instead of it being white, it was a light color of red in many spots. You started to breathe heavily as you continued to look at yourself.  
“Hey calm down, your okay, just let me take a look at you, please,” Someone said pushing the boy in front of you away. It was the same guy who just stood in front of you. He had light grey hair, but his facial features were young. He was wearing a pink jean jacket with a black shirt underneath.  
He took your arm and held it lightly turning it around a couple of times to look at the cuts both sides. He then repeated that procedure with your other arm and with your lower leg.  
He finally stopped when he reached your shirt (that was covered in dry blood), “I know this is going to be uncomfortable but you're going to need to take this off,” He said looking at you in all seriousness.  
“Wait, what?!” You exclaimed at his words.  
“I promise I won’t do anything, it’s just that you have injuries that I can’t see through the shirt, you want to be treated right? Do you want scars?” He asked looking at you.  
“No, I just, I’m uncomfortable being the only girl here,” You mumble at him, pointing to all the boys in the room. “I mean I don’t even know your guys’ names.”  
“Well, I’m Kim SeokJin,” He said giving you a soft smile. “The rest of them will introduce themselves later but right now I have to check out the wounds under your shirt,” his voice turning cold.  
“I can do it myself!” You yelled as you pushed Seokjin away from you lightly.  
“I think you should trust Jin, I mean he is in his last year of med school right now…” One of the guys said. He was by the door and he had black hair. He had one foot resting on the wall with his hands tucked into his jean pockets.  
“That’s cool, but like, I’m uncomfortable right now, so I’ll do it myself. Now you guys all turn around,” You ordered as you got off the sink.  
You pulled your shirt over your head and glanced down. You gasped loudly at the large cut that ran across your stomach. Seokjin immediately turned around facing you, followed by the rest of the guys. Seokjin ran over to you and examined your stomach thoroughly.  
“It’s not that deep, but you will need stitches,” Seokjin said turning back around to see all the guys staring at him and you. “Yah! Why are you guys staring at a shirtless girl?!” He scolded them earning a chuckle from me.  
All of them started to blush and the guy by the door said, “Sorry we were just worried.”  
“Turn around!” Jin yelled at them as I started to feel uncomfortable with them staring at me.  
I quickly grabbed my shirt and put it back on, “Ok, I’m fully dressed now,” You sighed as they turned back around to face you. “I’d like to know who you guys are now, please,” You kind of demanded instead of asked. You sweetly smiled at them trying to make the sentence that just came out of your mouth seem nicer than it sounded.  
You heard one of the boys in front of you say, “I’m Taehyung! I’m Cutie!” He said putting his hands into the flower pot position.  
“I’m the golden maknae, Jungkook!” The guy by the door said. Taehyung got up off the ground and put his hands into the flower pot position.  
“And your cutie!” Taehyung yelled smiling brightly. His smile was really boxy but super beautiful. Taehyung was giggling at how Jungkook rolled his eyes at him.  
“I’m your hope! I’m your sunshine! J-hope!” One smiled brightly. “But my real name is Hoseok,” he whispered. You giggled as he started dancing around like a maniac.  
“Ok guys let's speed this up,” Jin said looking at the boys who were all super hyper for some reason. Except one, it was the guy that held onto you earlier.  
He seemed like he wanted to go back to sleep, which you knew the feeling. All you could think about right now is how you just want to go back to sleep. Get rid of the headache that was slowly rushing to your head, get rid of the pain in your arms, get rid of the coldness that surrounded the inside.  
“I’m Namjoon and right there is Yoongi and he is Jimin,” Namjoon said, following Jin’s words.  
“So what’s going on here?” You ask as they look at you as if what was happening was completely obvious.  
“You don’t know?” Jungkook asked you.  
“No,” You replied, confused.  
Yoongi stood up and walked towards you, “There is one of the most dangerous natural disasters out there, a winter tornado, it’s bringing below zero temperatures and blizzards.”  
You looked at him shocked, “You have got to be kidding me,” you tried to laugh. You looked at all of them and their faces remained serious. You suddenly started to panic, you breathed heavily and almost had a panic attack.  
Almost. Until the guy who was currently standing in front of you put his hand in yours, “Hey, it’s okay, we are all here, there’s nothing to fear,” He soothed you as your breath slowly steadied.  
Moments passed before anyone said anything again, “Thanks, Yoongi,” You look at him as the tears disappeared, breaking the silence.  
“Anytime,” He replied with a soft smile.


	2. Just Wear the Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, it's been a while for me to update this chapter. My other story is requiring much attention...  
> This is kind of a short chapter and it leaves off greatly in my opinion, hope you love it!
> 
> -Promise Me to be your light 2

“So, what do we do now?” You ask as you look at Yoongi still holding your hand.   
“We wait until we have the clear to leave,” Yoongi responded almost immediately. “Which should be kinda soon since tornados don’t last that long,” he added.  
“Why doesn’t someone open up the door and check the temperature?” Jin suggested looking at Namjoon.   
“I mean I guess, but if I get frostbite I blame you,” Namjoon responded almost immediately.  
“All you have to is open the door and walk out,” Jin shook his head at Namjoon.  
“Oh, okay then,” Namjoon open the door and poked his head out.   
“You have to go more than outside the bathroom to check the temperature,” Jin shook his head again at Namjoon. “He says he has an IQ of 148, but sometimes I think he has an IQ of just 48.”  
You chuckled at this, “I can come with you if you want, Namjoon.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay to go outside?” Yoongi asked you, with a surprised look on his face.  
“I’ll be fine! I’m not a baby!” You laugh as you let go of Yoongi’s hand and walk over to Jin almost as if you were begging him for approval.  
“Of course, but you have to take care of this guy, he’s not good with the cold,” Jin whispered with a smile on his face.  
Yoongi was still looking at you in surprise “At least wear this,” He said taking his puffy coat and throwing it towards you, “You’re not wearing a big enough coat to keep warm out there,” he explained.  
You take the big coat and wrap it around your shoulders. It hung off you limply and you give a warm smile towards Yoongi, “Thank you!” you chirped.  
He smiled back, “Anytime.”  
“Okay, I’m ready to go out there!” You sniffled. Even though you were sure you had caught a cold you were going outside to prove that you weren’t helpless. You don’t know why but your pride also pushed you to do crazy things like this. Wait, was it your pride or your craziness? You didn’t know but either way, you weren’t helpless.   
“Okay, let’s go!” Namjoon said back, sounding pretty determined. You looked at him and laughed but then blushed, seeing his beautiful dimples.  
You turned so no one could see the redness on your cheeks, “Yeah,” You mumbled.  
You walked over to Namjoon and opened the door in front of him. You walked out and Namjoon immediately followed you. Of course after waving and saying a few words to the guys back inside, but you were already almost by the hall so you couldn’t hear him.  
“Where did you go?” Namjoon yelled out once he noticed that you were out of sight.  
“Over here!” You yelled back from the end of the hallway.  
Namjoon rushed over to you, but he immediately was met with the coldness the broken windows brought. He broke into a shiver and you looked at him in disbelief. I mean you were sniffling and everything, but it wasn’t from just coming out here.   
“How are you cold right now?” You asked him as you looked at him shivering.  
“How are you not?” He replied. You shrugged your shoulders and walked over to where you could see outside the window. “I guess I just got used to the cold.” You shrugged. You looked out the window and saw that there was a really bad blizzard out there. “So I think we shouldn’t leave yet, but I think we can leave the boys bathroom at the least,” You tell Namjoon and he nods.  
You both walk back to the bathroom. Namjoon was literally shivering so bad you thought he was about to stop moving and just freeze up. You mentally rolled your eyes at him.  
You walked into the bathroom and all eyes were on you and Namjoon. Their faces showed they were desperate for answers. Seriously their faces were begging for some kind of news. Except for Yoongi, he was just looking at you. His face was unreadable and expressionless. He kept staring at you and when you finally looked his way your guys’ eyes locked. It felt like he could read your soul.   
“Are you two listening?” Jimin asked snapping you and Yoongi out of each other.  
“Umm yeah, totally,” You respond. You glance back over to Yoongi and he resumed staring at you. Was there something on yourself?  
“Okay, if you are then let’s go,” Jungkook said looking at you. You were now stressed because of the way Yoongi was just staring at you. It was like he wasn’t going to ever stop. It made you feel self-conscious even when you had so much confidence.  
“Where?” You said without thinking. You were supposed to act like you were listening. You mentally shook your head.  
“To go get your stuff,” Yoongi said with his eyes trailing off of you. You internally sighed, thankful that his eyes were finally someplace else then yourself.  
“Okay, yeah, um, let’s go then,” You basically stammered.  
You basically jumped back over to the door and flung yourself out of it. It was cold but you were still wearing Yoongi’s coat so you couldn’t feel it. But what about Yoongi? You immediately took off the coat and basically chucked it in Yoongi’s direction. Luckily he wasn’t far behind you. It hit him right in the face, taking him by surprise.   
“Are you crazy, put this back on!” He yelled but you were already running towards the table you were sitting at a bit ago. All of your stuff was there except your coat.  
“What the hell, where did my coat go?!” You yelled angrily. You left it right on the chair, why would someone take it?  
“People may have seen it and taken it so they could get out and layer up so they wouldn’t freeze,” Hoseok explained to you trying to calm you down. You huffed and grabbed your backpack with all your clothes in it. Thank god it was all still there.  
“What’s in the bag?” Taehyung asks from behind you.  
“The clothes that I have for now,” You explained to him.  
“What do you mean by ‘for now’?” Yoongi asked dropping his coat on top of your head. You immediately took his coat and threw it back at him. No way am I going to let this guy freeze because of me.  
“I just moved here so I only brought what’s in this bag, for now, my brother is bringing everything else with him,” You stated as you searched through your bag for something warm to wear.  
“Oh my god stop being so annoying and wear the stupid coat,” Yoongi groaned, while literally wrapping his coat around your upper body. This guy is making my heart pound too fast.  
“Thanks,” You mumbled, getting up and walking away to hide your face.  
“Anytime,” He replied before zipping up your backpack and slinging around his shoulder.  
“What are you doing?” You asked, gesturing to him carrying your backpack.  
“Were you really not listening?” He asks you with a chuckle. You shake your head, making a mess of your hair.   
“We are going to your place to drop you off,” He explained while shaking his head at you.  
“Wait, no please you can’t, not yet,” You pleaded. Yoongi was surprised in your sudden change in attitude. A minute ago you were super confident and it seemed that you could do anything by yourself and now you were basically begging them not to leave you alone.  
Everything was silent for a while until Hoseok spoke up, “Why not?”  
You looked at all them feeling kind of embarrassed. The truth sounds so stupid, honestly. How were you going to tell these guys that you were scared to be alone?  
“Sorry, nevermind, I’m being a crybaby,” You shrugged trying to go back to your original attitude. You couldn’t though. Why did I say that I should’ve just stayed quiet?  
Yoongi noticed the internal fight you were having with yourself and said, “It’s okay, you can come to the dorms with us until we find a different thing to do,” He gave a soft smile.  
“I swear I’m fi-”  
“I don’t care,” He sighed, obviously getting annoyed.  
“Thank you,” You mumbled, thankful that they were doing this for you.  
“Anytime,” He replied with a smile.  
“Okay, let’s go before it gets worse outside,” Jin said leading you guys all out of the building. You turn back and see that Yoongi was only in a T-shirt. Outside was below 0 and he was going to go out there in nothing but a T-shirt? How were you supposed to let him?  
You let some of the guys pass you before you went outside, so then you could talk to Yoongi for a bit. Geez, it’s cold enough in here with all the windows broken.  
“Hey Yoongi, I don’t think it’s fair of me to wear this outside while all you have on is a T-shirt, I have clothes in my bag that I can wear, please don’t wear that out there,” You pleaded.  
“Trust me, I’ll be fine,” He said turning you around and pushing you out the door.  
Yoongi watched as the cold air brushed your gentle skin bringing you to an immediate shiver. How can she already be cold? I’m out here without anything on and I’m completely fine.  
Yoongi walked closer to you and slung his arm around you, pulling you into him tightly. You looked up at him in confusion with a slight tint of red on your cheeks.  
“I’ll stay warmer this way,” Yoongi replied. His breath came out as white fog and you felt a pang of guilt for wearing his coat again.   
You nodded and looked back in front of you. You continued walking behind the rest of the boys when you almost slipped on ice. Your legs gave out and your entire body flipped backward. This is why I hate winter. You closed your eyes tightly preparing for the pain that never came.  
You opened your eyes and came back to your senses. Yoongi. He caught you in his arms. This guy keeps helping me! Soon enough I’m going to owe him my life!  
“I’m literally going to have to carry you at this point,” He said carrying you off of the ice and gently putting you down in front of him. He walked in front of your frozen body and crouched down, “Get on,” He ordered.  
“It’s okay, I can wa-”  
“Just get on!” He groaned making the rest of the boys stop and look at us confused. You were embarrassed but didn’t want to cause a huge scene so you just gently jumped on his back.  
“Yoongi! Why are you so caring all of a sudden, you’ve never been like this before!” Jimin suddenly blurted out. All the guys looked at Jimin in surprise for finally saying what had been on everyone’s minds, then looked at Yoongi for an answer.  
“I told you guys already,” He replied coldly. Who is this guy? What did they mean he’s never been like this before.  
“Told us what?” Jin asked looking at Yoongi desperately.  
“I wanna keep her,” He replied with a smirk.


	3. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in a while. Well here it is <3

Looks like you were internally creeped out. Once Yoongi said that you went stiff, the boys stared in shock. I mean they weren’t that shocked they didn’t seem that shocked but more like they were waiting for this.   
“Okay, let’s just keep walking,” Jungkook said trying to break the awkward tension that surrounded the group.   
Everyone kept walking and walking and walking and soon enough you could feel the person carrying you start to shiver. You mentally decided that it would be best to just ignore the comment Yoongi had just made.   
You tapped his shoulder and he looked over to you, “Can you put me down real quick,” You asked and he nodded before crouching down. You planted your feet on the ground and confirmed what you were doing. You took off his coat and threw it at him, which shocked him. You shrugged at him seeing his expression turn sour, “Your shivering. I’m not anymore. Your cold. I’m not anymore. So you get to wear that,” You smiled.  
Your smile was immediately disappeared from your face when Yoongi pulled you into the coat with him. His big arms held you tight and your face held an immediate blush. His arms were warm and you melted at his touch.   
“Now this is a better solution, me and you get to stay warm and I can make sure you don’t wander off with someone else,” He said still holding you in his coat.   
“You and I,” You coughed. You could feel the glare Yoongi was giving you. You giggled at him cutely and the spite in his eyes was gone.  
Minutes had gone by and you were freezing out in the cold. You looked up at Yoongi, who was like a foot taller than you, (Wow I made her shorttttt) and wondered how he was moving just fine from the cold.  
“H-how mu-much longer until we-we’re there?” You whined while shivering. Yoongi chuckled and looked down at you.  
“Look who’s getting impatient over here,” Yoongi replied.  
“Not impatient, cold!” You continued to whine. Yoongi laughed at your overwhelming cuteness. He knew he chose the right girl to keep.   
“Well if I’m not mistaken I think that right over there is the university that we go to, and the dorms are over there,” Yoongi said scratching his head. You looked over to see a huge school and there was a sign in front that read, “Seoul National University.” Your eyes widened seeing as that was the school you would be attending for the next couple years.  
Yoongi seemed to notice your expression, “What’s wrong?” He asked you with sincere eyes.   
“I’m going to be studying here!” You exclaimed, all the guys looked at you with their jaws dropped.  
“Really?!” Taehyung yelled in excitement, you nodded your head.  
“Well good, now I can keep a better eye on you at all times,” Yoongi said with a smirk plastered on his face.  
“I don’t need a babysitter,” You laughed for only second when you saw Yoongi’s expression turn cold.  
“I’m not babysitting you, I am keeping you,” He responded continuing to walk on with you still huddled up in his chest. All the guys looked at him with exhausted expressions. I feel them, he only said it once (now twice) and it is already old. No one owns me or can just keep me. Or at least I thought.  
“Agh, let’s just get there already, I think I’m going to get frostbite,” Namjoon complained earning a few giggles from you. He turned to you and smiled showing his, once again, beautiful dimples.  
You realized where you were going and panicked, “Wait! You guys are going to bring me to the boys’ dorms?!”   
“Well, we’re not allowed into the girls’ dorms for, let’s just say a lot of reasons, and we can’t stay out here, soooo,” Namjoon’s voice trailed off. You nodded but you still were freaking out on the inside What would you look like? Walking with seven boys in the boys’ dormitory  
You walk in with all the boys and suddenly all eyes are on you. Whistles started going and guys started hollering at you from the landings. You felt really uncomfortable and opened your mouth to say something, but instead, Yoongi did.  
“Enough! She’s mine and if one of you make her feel like this again, I’ll be at your throat,” He glared at everyone who were just shouting but now were silent. He wrapped both of his arms around you tightly and protectively, while leading you up the stairs.   
At this point, you were really grateful for Yoongi. You felt more comfortable around him than you have any other stranger. You didn’t know why but he just made you feel safe, but he scared you at the same time. The way he kept saying he was going to keep you, creeped you out. Honestly, you didn’t know what to feel in his presence.  
He brought you to a door up the stairs. No doubt you were getting hungry stares from about all the guys on the floor, but you knew they were too afraid of Yoongi to do anything.   
“This is our room, I share with Hoseok and all the other guys are down this hall,” Yoongi explained while leading you inside. You nodded along as he pointed to the different areas in the room. “This is the bathroom if you want to take a shower you can take one no- well not right now because Hoseok needs to use the bathroom right now,” Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
“Weren’t we just stuck in a bathroom for like the longest time? Why didn’t you go then?” You complained because you were really wanting to take that hot shower Yoongi just talked about.  
“Because there was this girl, and she was stuck in the bathroom with us. I thought that it wouldn’t be so polite to just whip it out in front of her and pee, just right there in front of her like that,” He sarcastically replied from inside of the bathroom.  
“But I wasn’t even in there the entire time you dufus,” You told him.  
“Yeah well sucks,” He teased.  
“But a shower sounds so good right now,” You pouted puffing your lower lip out.  
“How adorable~” Taehyung cooed from the opposite side of the room. You blushed a tiny bit and hid your face in Yoongi’s arm without realizing.   
He pulled your chin up and looked down at you, “I agree, completely cute,” He giggled looking you in the eyes. You both stared deep inside one another’s eyes for a long time, trying to read the other’s emotion.  
You both suddenly broke the gaze when you saw a hand flying in between each other, “Helloooo?” Hoseok’s voice trailed off.  
“Hey, we are gonna leave! It’s getting late!” Some of the guys said as you and Yoongi blinked anxiously. Yoongi nodded and looked back at you. He stared and stared and stared, as you exchanged glances with all the guys before they left.   
“Are you gonna get in the shower?! Because if not I will!” Hoseok exclaimed while looking at you ridiculously. You quickly nodded and bowed before racing off to the bathroom without your bag.  
You felt as if your heart were in your throat. It was beating so fast for no reason once so ever. No way that creepy but sweet guy back there could do this to you.   
“Did you want to have no clothes, or what?” Yoongi asked barging into the bathroom without knocking. “Or did you want me to chase you in here and join you,” He asked with a smirk. You turned as red as a tomato and grabbed your bag from him.  
“Thanks but really no thanks,” You said obviously flustered. Yoongi chuckled at your cute state. He liked seeing you get all flustered like this, it made him feel like he had something adorable and little. “Get out!” You whined only making him chuckle some more. He finally turned and walked out of the room, you sighed in relief.  
You quickly showered up so then Hoseok could get in and take a shower too. The water felt really good though so you stayed in an extra ten minutes. You used some of the hair shampoo that you found in the shower hoping they wouldn’t mind.   
Soon enough you were finally all done and got out of the shower, the warmness immediately leaving your body. You went through your bag found a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top and quickly threw them on before leaving the bathroom.  
“Took you long enough!” Hoseok complained running into the bathroom at full speed. You laughed softly and apologized, but you were sure he couldn’t hear you.  
“Sooo, how was using all the hot water?” Yoongi asked you from the front room. He was sitting all cuddled up in the corner of the couch in a different change of clothes.   
You walked over to him and basically fell right next to him, “It was great, but I didn’t use all the hot water did I?” You asked feeling kind of guilty because Hoseok had just gone into the bathroom to take a shower.  
“You did,” Yoongi confirmed smirking. “Now Hobi gets what he deserves for being mean to our only guest in a while,” He shrugged.  
“Hobi?” You asked, slightly amused by the nickname.  
“Yeah, it’s a nickname that we gave him, feel free to call him that instead of Hoseok,” Yoongi smiled looking at you. “So when are you planning to leave?” Yoongi asked a bit of sadness traced in his voice.  
“I don’t know, can I stay for a little bit longer, when all the boys have gone back to their dorms?” You asked him, earning a slight nod.  
“Yeah, I mean do you want to stay a bit and watch a movie?” He asked you with a gummy smile.  
“Sure!” You chirped at him as you pulled a blanket from the side of you, onto yourself.  
“Hey! You have to share because that is the only blanket that we have out here,” Yoongi says as he pulled the blanket to cover himself too. “It’s very cold you know,” He laughed.   
You tensed a bit from the feeling of his body heat hitting your clothed skin. You could feel his chest bump into you slightly every time he took a breath, and it sent shivers down your spine.   
“What do you want to watch?” He asked you as he scooted a bit closer to you. He had the remote in his hand and was currently going through the movie choices on Netflix.  
“Hmm, I don’t know right now, just keep browsing for now,” You shrug staring intently into the screen. He goes across one of your favorite movies and you basically scream to click that one. “Let’s watch Moana!” You yell excitedly. You immediately regret what you just said, but you just couldn’t control yourself, you loved that movie.   
Yoongi stared at you in disbelief but also amusement. You had a clear blush on your face that you knew there was no use in hiding. He smiled at you and clicked the movie while still looking at you.  
“Did I hear that we are watching Moana out here?!” You heard a voice storm in. You heard Yoongi stop the movie as he put his hands around your eyes. “Why wasn’t I invited?” Hoseok whined. You could feel the drops of water hit your foot from his hair.   
“Hey! Can you get your hands off of my eyes,” You complained, trying to grab Yoongi’s hands and pull them away from you.  
“Not yet,” Yoongi said with his voice calm. “Now Hobi, you weren’t invited because you were showering, now please go put some clothes on, I don’t want you to scar this little cookie right here,” He said wrapping his arms around you.   
“Little cookie?! I have you know that I am a good 5’3 and when I wear heels I’m 5’5 so hah!” You tried flexing but only got a little squeeze from Yoongi. You squirmed around in his arms, trying to get out of his tight grasp. He laughed and held you there tighter.  
“Hurry up,” Yoongi glared at Hoseok. You heard some quick shuffles of feet around you.  
Finally, Yoongi took his hands off from around your eyes to reveal Hoseok in a pair of super baggy sweatpants and no shirt on. You immediately reach back for Yoongi’s hands and wrap them back around your eyes.  
“I regret trying to escape, even that was too much skin for me,” You say. “Go get a shirt on before I wreck your room,” You threaten.  
“Ooooh, looks like the little cookie has a bit of attitude along with feistiness,” Yoongi teases. “But seriously, Hobi, go put a shirt on, it’s cold enough.”  
“Fine, but then I get to watch Moana in here with you guys,” Hoseok huffed from in front of you.   
Yoongi let go of you and you sighed loudly, “What is with that kid?”  
“Well ‘that kid’ is really energetic, loud, hyper, and doesn’t give a crap about anything,” He shrugged while continuing to turn on the movie.   
Hoseok jumped on the couch after he heard the movie play again and spread out right across on you and Yoongi. He started to wiggle around and found himself under the blankets snuggled into Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hoseok, extending it so it touches your shoulder gently. You sweep your eyes across Hoseok’s figure under the blankets. Your gaze connects with Yoongi’s soft one. He’s looking at you.  
You know he is staring so you take this time to take in all of his beautiful features. His hair at a mint green, complimenting his shadowy eyes. His lips were plump and his jawline sharp. His skin tone was perfection, so pale but so clear and pure at the same time. Quickly you take in some air once you notice your breath had hitched.  
“You like what you see, cookie?” He smirks at you and you're caught off guard.  
“I..um…” You stammer a bit, “Don’t get so cocky,” You laugh it off nervously.   
“Whatever you say,” He shrugs still smirking.  
“Alright, both of you shut the fuck up! I’m trying to watch a movie here,” Hoseok complains while smacking both of you lightly. Yoongi laughs as you sit there bewildered at how they act as if they’ve known you for so long.   
Slowly that same creeped out feeling rises to your throat again and you felt certainly uncomfortable. You steal a couple of (hopefully) unnoticed glances from Yoongi and Hoseok wondering when it would be a good time to tell them you were going to leave. Maybe after the movie?  
“After the movie is the best choice, I mean you did pick it didn’t you?” Yoongi said somehow reading your mind. You look at him amazed and he just shrugs and turns all of his attention back to the movie.  
You sit there a bit uncomfortable but decided to deal with it. I mean these guys kind of saved your life so you just had to stick it out. You couldn’t feel eyes on you for a while and you relaxed your shoulders.   
The movie went on, you laughed just as you would with your friends, you teared up when the sad parts hit you. You acted completely normal and when the movie ended you didn’t want to get up.  
“Hey, little cookie~” You heard Hoseok coo. Your eyes were getting heavy and you knew you were going to fall into a deep sleep if you closed even one eye. I mean who could blame you? It was warm in here while you knew that it was cold out there.  
“Hoseok,” Yoongi said sternly in a demanding tone. “She is my cookie,” He reminded him. Hoseok nodded and you felt a smile and blush creep onto your face.  
“What are we going to do with her though, she looks like she is already half asleep,” Hoseok muttered to Yoongi.   
“Excuse me, but I-I’m fully awake!” You yawned in the loudest voice you could at the time. You snuggled into the blanket you were laying in and flopped on your side. You could get used to this feeling. The feeling of sleep, the feeling of your heavy lids covering your eyes.  
“Bet.” Hoseok challenged looking at your limp body.   
“Hey, cookie,” Yoongi whispered softly. He was right in front of you now, you knew it. You could feel his warm breath hitting your skin in delicate circles.   
“Hm?” You mumbled tweaking your eyes open so you could see a little slip of what was in front of you. Yoongi. He was probably one of the most beautiful men you have ever seen. His eyes drew you in like no others, and his simple, but beautiful hair just challenged you to run your fingers through it.   
“What are we going to do with you if you fall asleep, cookie?” Yoongi asked, invading all the space you could see.   
“Only five minutes,” You mumble holding your arm up, “Then I’ll go home,” You yawned closing your eyes all the way this time. Hoseok’s giggles and Yoongi’s sigh were the last things you heard before you fell into a deep sleep at the strange guys’ dorms.


End file.
